El secreto a
by Majo Walles
Summary: yaoi - Kagami por fin confiesa la procedencia de su mayor secreto. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**El secreto**

 **Resumen** : Kagami por fin confiesa la procedencia de su mayor secreto.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : M-preg.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

-¡Ya basta!

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Kagami Taiga, el calmado pelirrojo que solía tratar de pasar desapercibido cuando no se tratara de basquetbol, gritó para que todos guardaran silencio, y es que no era para menos, desde que llegaron sus amigos a verlo a su casa en América, sabía que tendría más de un dolor de cabeza, pero la selección nacional de basquetbol tenía partido en estados unidos y claro, como era de esperarse, la generación de los milagros estaba en esa selección, algunos como titulares y otros como refuerzo.

Cuando los milagrosos quisieron saber que había sido del carismático pelirrojo al que no veían hace más de seis años lo encontraron en su casa, habían ido todos, sin excepción y lo que vieron dejó a todos, incluso a Akashi, con la boca abierta. Llegaron a la casa de Kagami, que pensaron era normal, ¡Pero no! Era un maldito niño rico. La mansión Kagami era inmensa.

El asunto es que en cuento la empleada les dijo que el joven taiga y su hijo estaban en el jardín quedaron de piedra. Daiki, siendo lo impulsivo que era, corrió hasta el patio, donde un hermoso niño con trajecito de tigre, de aproximadamente seis años de edad, gritaba a Kagami.

-¡Más alto, mami!

Segundo impacto para todos. No se esperaban ver a Kagami con un bebé, mucho menos siendo él "la mami" del niño.

-¡¿Mamá?!

El grito proveniente de Aomine hizo reaccionar a Kagami y su hijo que miraron a los recién llegados a los cuales no habían visto llegar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Taiga estaba sobresaltado, no se imagino nunca volver a verlos, la verdad, no quería hacerlo, no por ahora por lo menos. Mucho menos que vieran a Tai-chan, su hijo.

Después de eso empezó la lluvia de preguntas. Nadie dejaba que el otro preguntara, todos querían saber cómo fue que Kagami dio a luz a un bebé, mucho más a uno tan bello.

-¿Q-quien es el padre?

-Es de mala educación apuntar, Aomine –dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

-Responde a la pregunta de Daiki, Taiga –dijo Akashi, con los brazos cruzados.

-Es del preguntón –dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Daiki que estaba con la boca abierta a más no poder, de hecho, cuando la cerró nuevamente todos creyeron escuchar que los huesos de su mandíbula sonaron.

-¿Mío?

-Sí, tuyo –dijo tomando en brazos al pequeño pelirrojo que ya estaba asustado de tanto desconocido, por mucho que a sus ojos parecieran un arcoíris.

Aomine tardo dos segundos en recordar la noche de "despedida" que le dio a su secreto amante en esos tiempos, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que esa noche traería consecuencias. Una adorable consecuencia, cabe señalar. Estaba dividido entre la alegría de saber que esa cosita adorable era suya, que ambos eran suyos, por que Kagami era un romántico y él mismo fue el que le dijo esa vez que esta sería la última vez pues no volverían a verse. Ahora, la rabia empezaba a embargarlo. Su orgullo estaba vilmente pisoteado.

-¡Te demandaré! –dijo nuevamente apuntando.

-Por favor, Aomine, deja de decir estupideces –dijo el pelirrojo, viendo mal a su ex amante-. Agradece que tengas un hijo, disfrútalo y cállate.

-No puedes simplemente venir a decirme que tenemos un hijo y tú tan campante.

-Mira, jugador de segunda –dijo sabiendo que era mentira, pero tenía un poco de rabia por lo niño que seguía siendo Daiki-. Cuando nos separamos era un inmaduro, pensé que cuidar solo a Tai por el momento sería lo mejor, él sí sabe que eres su padre, pero por ahora no te vería porque tú tenías que cumplir con tu estúpido sueño de ser un astro del basquetbol. Te felicito, lo lograste, ahora quiero que te calmes, saludes a tu hijo que lleva años esperándote y deja las conversaciones de adultos para después.

Daiki estaba con la boca abierta, nuevamente. Luego sonrió de lado, parecía que los años habían hecho bien en Taiga, por eso se acercó, lo acechó, vio que Taiga retrocedía, peor lo sostuvo de la cintura antes de que se alejara nuevamente. Con la mano tapó los ojos de su inocente hijo antes de arrancarle la boca a Taiga con un beso.

El pelirrojo estaba tan impresionado que no pudo ni cerrar la boca. Tuvo que empujarlo un poco, pero luego, cuando quiso gritarle su hijo se puso a reír.

-Papá besó a mamá –dijo tapando su boca como si hubiera dicho algo muy divertido.

-No abuses, Aomine –dijo el pelirrojo, con las mejillas completamente azoradas.

Los demás que miraban todo se dividían entre la diversión en las reacciones de ambos y la revelación de que esos dos tuvieron algo, porque nunca lo supieron, ni siquiera se les ocurrió que ellos podían haberse involucrando. Y por la mirada de Aomine al parecer volverían a tener una relación. Pero antes tenían mucho que hablar.

Fin


End file.
